


Baby Be With Me (So Happily)

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Songwriting, slight angst, the Ziam is really minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’re you doing, Har- you’re watching <em>that</em> again!?" Niall questioned as he walked through the door, making me jump in surprise.  "Y’know, one of these days, someone’s gonna catch you and it <em>won’t<em> be me."</em></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em><br/><em>Harry's in love with Louis, Louis's in love with Harry, and theyre both too thick to do anything about it.</em></em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be With Me (So Happily)

**Author's Note:**

> this is one my friend and I wrote a while ago, amidst my attempts to convince her that Larry is real...and I am 100% convince that _Happily_ is about Louis soooo yeah... enjoy!

" _Woah oh oh oh oh, be my baby, and I'll look after you_ "

The song played through my computer's tiny speakers.

"What’re you doing, Har- you’re watching _that_ again!?" Niall questioned as he walked through the door, making me jump in surprise. "Y’know, one of these days, someone’s gonna catch you and it _won’t _be me."__

__I sighed. "I know, but I can’t help it. Sometimes it feels like he's singing to me."_ _

__Niall started cracking up. I threw the first thing I could find at him, a shirt—Louis' shirt actually._ _

__"What was that for?" Niall shrieked, then laughed again after realizing what I had thrown._ _

__"Stop laughing!" I pouted._ _

__"Sorry but mate, you are _whipped_ " Niall chuckled._ _

__"What am I gonna do? It's like the fans always say that we're together, and I try not to care but I can’t help but think what it would really be like, y’know?" I replied pathetically, but Niall was listening and gestured for me to go on. "And I don’t even think he likes me like that, anyways, I mean, he’s got Eleanor." I shamefully looked at the ground and heard Niall walk out of the room. Not a minute later he returned with his guitar. “What’s that for?” I asked in confusion._ _

__“Well you _obviously_ have some unreleased emotions and we’re going to, well, release them,” he explained._ _

__"How?"_ _

__"Easy. You’re going to write a song," he explained simply, and my jaw almost dropped in shock._ _

__"A what?"_ _

__"A song, you know those things we're famous for singing? " he grabbed both my shoulder and pulled my face really close to his. "Now focus!" was his instruction as he sat down on my bed and settled his guitar on his lap. “You got anything?"_ _

__I shook my head. “I don’t even know where to begin.”_ _

__“Just think about what you feel, and try to make sense of it,” Niall advised._ _

__“Deep,” I acknowledged half-jokingly._ _

__“Shut up and write,” he shoved me back and that’s how it started. In the three weeks since then we met up every day for anywhere between a few minutes and multiple hours and just wrote the song. I was surprised at how easily words flowed once I thought about them and even Niall was amazed at how well I was able to put my feelings onto paper. That, I knew, was the easy part; how to tell Louis, now that was a totally separate issue. The opportunity came a few nights later when the five of us were sitting on the bus, messing around on Niall’s guitar. Zayn and Liam were cuddling in the chair and Louis was taking up the entire couch with like 50 blankets._ _

__Niall nudged me with his foot, signaling that this was a perfect opportunity to show them what we’d been working on and I-hesitantly- nodded in agreement. "Hazza and I have been working on this one," Niall introduced. He started picking the intro and I tried to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room while I sang, focusing on Niall’s fingers moving expertly over the guitar strings. I was already beginning to regret this._ _

" _You don't understand, you don't understand_  
 _What you do to me when you hold his hand._  
 _We were meant to be but a twist of fate_  
 _Made it so we had to walk away._  
 _'Cause we're on fire._  
 _We're on on fire._  
 _We're on fire now._  
 _Yeah, we're on fire._  
 _We're on fire._  
 _We're on fire now._  
 _I don't care what people say when we're together._  
 _You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep._  
 _I just want it to be you and I forever._  
 _I know you wanna leave._  
 _So come on baby be with me_  
 _So happily._  
 _It's four A.M. and I know that you're with him._  
 _I wonder if he knows that I've touched your skin._  
 _And if he feels my traces in your hair_  
 _I'm sorry, love, but I don't really care._  
 _'Cause we're on fire._  
 _We're on on fire._ _We're on fire now._  
 _Yeah, we're on fire._  
 _We're on on fire._  
 _We're on fire now._  
 _I don't care what people say when we're together._  
 _You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep._  
 _I just want it to be you and I forever._  
 _I know you wanna leave._  
 _So come on baby be with me_  
 _So happily._  
 _So happily._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _We're on fire now._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _We're on fire now (we're on fire)_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _We're on fire now._  
 _I don't care what people say when we're together._  
 _You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep._  
 _I just want it to be you and I forever._  
 _I know you wanna leave._  
 _So come on baby be with me_  
 _So happily._  
 _I don't care what people say when we're together._  
 _You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep._  
 _I just want it to be you and I forever._  
 _I know you wanna leave._  
 _So come on baby be with me_  
 _So happily._ " 

__I finally looked up and met Louis's eyes and he was staring right back at me, a blank expression covering his face. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was thinking, but before I could, he was on his feet and out the door._ _

___"Well, I fucked that up," I mumbled and slumped back to where the bunks were, hoping that the ground would swallow me up. That was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. I crawled into the small bed and allowed the tears to overcome me._  
-  
 _Niall's POV_

__I watched Harry's retreating figure in silence. I felt bad for him because that could have gone much better, but I still knew that this wasn't over. I wasn't too surprised at Louis's reaction but I was slightly disappointed. It was pretty obvious what the problem was._ _

___"Zayn, go after him," I instructed, motioning towards the door through which Louis had run. Zayn nodded and disentangled himself from where he was still cuddled with Liam to follow him while I headed to where Harry had fled._  
-  
 _Harry's POV_

__"Haz?" I heard the Irish voice clearly outside my bunk but I didn't respond. I just wanted to be left alone, even though I knew he'd come in anyways. I was right and I felt his hand on the back of my neck. "Harry, look at me."_ _

__"I fucked up, Niall," I sobbed. "He hates me now."_ _

__"He doesn't hate you, he's just being thick," he argued. "Zayn's talking to him and then you two need to get your shit figured out. I swear to God you're both overreacting and it's getting ridiculous."_ _

__"What if he doesn't want to talk to me though?"_ _

__"Harry you've clearly not been listening to anything I've said," Niall sighed and turned my head so that I had no choice but to look at him. "You two both just need to take a step back and sort you're incredibly dense brains out and _then_ ," he emphasized, "you two need to talk. And kiss, ideally. Got it?"_ _

__I just shrugged and turned my face back to the pillow and he took it as his cue to leave me alone for a bit._ _

__Was it possible that Louis did like me like that? I couldn't tell from his expression when I sang to him, but looking back on our relationship I could almost see it as a possibility, but that could just be my eyes filtering to see things that weren't there, a result of my own two-year-long crush._ _

____Fuck__ , this was too much for one day and I had by this point cried myself out so I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to temporarily save me from my own personal hell that I'd created in my brain.  
-  
 _Louis's POV_

__What the actual fuck just happened? Like, seriously, if anyone cares to explain what the fuck that was please feel free because I haven't got a clue. Was he singing...to _me_? As in, Harry Styles wrote a song and sang it...to _me_? To say I panicked would be an understatement, but I didn't really know what else to do. I had gotten so good at running from my feelings that when I was actually faced with them, running was all I knew so that's what I did. It probably wasn't the best decision, a realization confirmed when a slightly miffed-looking Zayn followed soon after me._ _

__"What the fuck was that?" He snapped._ _

__"Well what did you want me to do?" I spat back. "What, was I supposed to give him some big declaration of love right then and there? Suddenly everything is okay then, right?"_ _

__"Pretty much, yeah,” he answered, then took a deep breath. “Lou, I don't know what's so difficult about this," he grabbed at his hair and pulled out a smoke for each of us. Thank god, too; I needed it right then. "You've been fucking pining after him forever and he just wrote a fucking song professing his love for you and you ran away! All you had to do was wait about five seconds and you'd have been fucking snogging on the couch!"_ _

__"You don't know that," I argued weakly._ _

__"You're really thick, you know that?" Zayn laughed in annoyance, nothing humorous about it. "He loves you. You love him. What I really don't know is why this is so difficult for you to just suck up and _face_ it!"_ _

__"So what do I do?"_ _

__He took a drag of his cigarette and gave me a pointed look. "What the fuck do you think you're supposed to do?"_ _

__"Talk to him?" I guessed sheepishly._ _

__"Thank you!" He threw his hands up._ _

__"But what do I say?"_ _

__"You could try something like 'Sorry I was such a dick cause I suck at dealing with my emotions but I love you too so we should have sex'."_ _

__"How about no?" I glared at him. There was no way on fucking Earth I was bringing sex into this._ _

__"Worth a shot," Zayn shrugged._ _

__"Could you please be serious?" I nearly shouted. "I don't even know if I can do this, Zee. I mean, so yeah he loves me back but then what? I can't just leave Eleanor, what would the fans think? And management would never go for it. This could literally ruin our careers."_ _

__"The fans would have a fucking field day and you know it,” he reminded me. “But fuck everything else for a minute, Lou," he put his hands on my shoulders. "What do _you_ want to do? Because that's all that matters at the end of the day. The rest of this shit doesn't mean anything; all that matters is that you make the decision that you're going to be happy with. But either way you have to talk to him. Got it?" I sighed. _ _

___"I know."_  
-  
 _Harry's POV_

__I was woken up by the feeling of another body in my bunk._ _

__"Wha? Lou?"_ _

__"Hey," he mumbled. "Can we talk?"_ _

__"I'm sorry," I tried to keep the tears down. "I get it if you hate me and I'm sorry if I messed everything up but I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to tell you. I'm just...I'm sorry..."_ _

__"Hey, hey, stop it!" He instructed, wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes. "You didn't mess anything up, Haz; I could never hate you. I just...I was scared and confused and I didn't know how to react because, well, because I love you too."_ _

__My heart stopped for a moment, then sped up tenfold._ _

__"You...do?" I asked shakily._ _

__He laughed softly. "Yeah...I...kind of always have," he admitted._ _

__"So what now?" I asked._ _

__Louis sighed. "I honestly don't know, Hazza," he said. "We can't just drop everything and run away together like some bloody fairytale. This is our real life. I mean, I have Eleanor and we've both got management and the fans and I just don't know."_ _

__"But we can try right?" I asked hopefully. "We don't have to tell anyone. It can just be us. Forget about everyone else."_ _

__"Be realistic, Harry! What happens if it doesn't work out, huh? What then? I'd rather be your best friend that nothing at all."_ _

__“It will work out, though!” I promised, but he didn’t look convinced. Why was this so difficult? I loved him and he loved me; that should be enough, right?_ _

__“Listen Harry,” he locked his gaze with mine. “I know this sucks, believe me I get it and I don’t like it either, but we can’t just drop everything and fall in love. That’s not how it works and even if it was, we can’t. We have the best job in the world, but this is just one of the down sides. I have Eleanor and I have to love her, it wouldn’t be fair to her otherwise. I’m sorry, but I just can’t. It would be selfish.”_ _

__“Be selfish then,” I blurted. “Don’t we get to do that every once in a while? Just do something because it’s what _we_ want to do? Please, Lou, I know you want this as much as I do. Can we try? Nothing has to change, except for, like kissing and stuff?”_ _

__“Like kissing and stuff?” Louis smirked. “So a friends with benefits type thing?”_ _

__“Well, I guess, if that’s what you…”_ _

__“Or you could just be my secret?” he suggested softly. The smirk was gone, replaced with the sweetest smile I had ever seen and I’m sure my smile was mirroring his._ _

__“Yeah,” I breathed. “I’d like that.”_ _

__He kissed me then. It was nothing big, just a small, chaste kiss on the lips, but it was so much more to me. It was his love, it was the beginning, and a million other things. We hadn’t really settled anything; I couldn’t be just his secret forever, but it was enough for now. When he kissed me, it was his agreement, his promise to be with me so happily._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! and don't forget to read my 100 Prompts series!!!!


End file.
